Dark Knight
by o.O-Seifer-Almasy-O.o
Summary: Yes the title is crap o.o' .This is my first FF8 fan fic. All flames and comments are wanted so i know where to improve ^.^ Well about the story. Seifer is accepted back in Garden and falls in love with Rinoa =O he confesses his feelings to her but... one


Dark Knight  
  
Daveness: Yes the fanfic has begun o.o. any moment now. *sweatdrops* heh heh Seifer: . Daveness: What!? Fujin: BOREDOM!! Daveness: AHH NOT IN MY EAR!! Rajin: Yeah that autta hurt, ya know? Fujin: *kicks Rajins shin* Rajin: Oww that hurts, ya know? Squall: Do I have to lose Rinoa? Daveness: Yes! Squall: *takes his Gunblade out and chaises Daveness* Daveness: AHHH, WELL HERES THE START OF THE FAN FIC!!!  
  
Chapter 1: He's Back  
  
Standing at the gates of Balamb Garden is the 'Problem Child' himself, Seifer Almasy. His Gunblade in his right hand, hitting off the ground over and over showing that he is growing impatient.  
  
Seifer: Their late.  
  
Fujin: SEIFER!!!  
  
A familiar voice comes from the Garden as two people run towards him, Fujin and Rajin, Seifer looks at them as they stop in front of him.  
  
Rajin: We missed you, ya know?  
  
Rajin gestures his arms. Seifer smirks  
  
Rajin: Headmaster Cid said to go to him when you got here. He wants to welcome you back  
  
Fujin: YES!!  
  
Seifer: Lets get going then  
  
The trio head for Garden, several students staring at Seifer, they can't believe Cid let him back in. Once at the garden they head up to the lift where Squall, Rinoa, Zell and Quistis is standing.  
  
Seifer: Chicken-wuss and puberty boy what a surprise  
  
Seifer smirks at they all turn round in complete shock. Zell puts his fists up and gets in his fighting stance.  
  
Zell: What the hell are ya doin' here?  
  
Seifer: Headmaster Cid has accepted me back in, chicken-wuss  
  
Zell: WHAT'D YA SAY ASSHOLE!?!?  
  
Zell goes to punch Seifer but Squall holds him back  
  
Squall: Ignore him, Zell.  
  
Squall looks over to Seifer who is now glaring at Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: Yes Mr Almasy?  
  
Seifer shakes his head to get out of the trance he was in. The elevator doors slide open slowly. Seifer, Rajin and Fujin push past the gang and walk into the elevator. Seifer presses the button for F3 when Zell, Squall, Rinoa and Quistis rush into the elevator  
  
Zell: It's kinda cramped in here  
  
Seifer: Well done. Now tomorrow we'll go over how to be a man!  
  
Quistis giggles and Squall gets a bit annoyed with Seifers comments  
  
Rinoa: So why do you want to come back to Garden Seifer?  
  
Seifer: For the action and ass kicking's [and for you. I'll soon take you away from him then you'll be mine!]  
  
He goes into another trance staring at Rinoa until the elevator stops and the doors slide open once again. Seifer and the other two walk out of the elevator followed by Rinoa, Squall, Zell and Quistis  
  
Seifer: Cid. How's it goin'?  
  
Headmaster Cid: Seifer! Glad you made it. I would like to personally welcome you back to Balamb Garden and congratulations on becoming a SeeD!  
  
Zell: WHA?! HOW COME?  
  
Headmaster Cid: He done a secret job for me before I accepted him in.  
  
Squall: .  
  
Quistis: Lets go it's nearily lunch  
  
Zell: WAAHOOO!!  
  
Zell runs back to the elevator door which opens for him and he runs right in followed by the rest. Seifer, Rajin and Fujin stay behind.  
  
Headmaster Cid: I gave you a four bedroom dorm because we were all out of three  
  
Seifer: That's ok we'll take it! I might have someone else join us  
  
Fujin: WHO!?  
  
Rajin: Yeah who  
  
Seifer: I don't know yet [hopefully Rinoa]  
  
Headmaster Cid: Your SeeD uniform is in your dorm as well as other things that you may need, dismissed.  
  
The trio walk over to the elevator and Seifer presses the button, moments later the door slide open an they walk into the elevator. Seifer presses the button for the F1 Lobby  
  
Note: Well I forgot to do the disclaimer a the start so here it is. I don't own any of the FF8 characters 9even thought I want Rinoa and Quistis XD) They are trademarked () to SquareSolf©. I will/do not make any money of this FanFic. I'm just an FF fan .' 


End file.
